


Oh Baby

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had a baby and he's brought him to Hogwarts. This child unites the former enemies in a surprising way.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The rape in the tags is only briefly mentioned and is in the past. If you are triggered by rape, I would suggest skipping the first paragraph or so. The rest of the story should still make sense.

A lot of things happened in that year. That horrible year of waiting in a mansion full of horrible people, going through the most terrifying thing in his life. Draco Malfoy had failed to kill Dumbledore and, while it was a horrible thing he went through for failing, he got the best part of his life from it. 

He remembered, so clearly, that night. He was kneeling before the dark lord, listening to his mother sob as Nagini circled him. Voldemort had yelled at him for hours about being a disappointment, scum, disgusting. He had held back rage and fear to maintain his composure. Voldemort called forward one of his death eaters, a young scholarly type that usually worked with Snape, and forced the man to rape him. He had cried in his mother’s arms, locked away in her room, for the rest of the night. But as the sun rose, he wiped his tears and did what he was best at. He repressed it. 

He would have kept it repressed if he didn’t wake up months later vomiting. He was sore and weak, sick to his stomach all morning and emotional all the time. Before long, Snape caught on and it was discovered that he was pregnant. The boy who had raped him would have nothing to do with them. He seemed to be repressing his memories of the night as well, not having anything forcing him to face it. 

He gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy. He looked almost identical to Draco, save bright green eyes. It was this little boy that changed everything. 

Going back to Hogwarts with a baby was hard. Especially since everyone loved to stare at him as he sat in class, he and his son under a silencing charm most of the time so they didn’t disturb the class. Of course, he had his friends. Anytime they had a free period they would watch Scorpius for Draco. He was very easy to take care of so no one ever minded. 

One day, there was a practical in arithmancy. Normally, he would leave Scorpius with Blaise this period but he had gotten the flu and was locked up in the infirmary. It was Hermione Granger who came up with a solution. They had become friends when she had started dating Blaise. 

“Why don’t you leave him with Harry?” She had suggested, making both of them look at her like she was crazy. “Oh don’t you look at me like that. Harry took care of Teddy a lot this summer. I’m sure he can handle Scorp for forty-five minutes.”

“Think you can, Potter?” Draco gave in, desperate as his class would be starting in a mere two minutes. 

“Uh, sure.” He agreed. 

“Great. Here’s his bag, it has everything he should need in it. Here’s, well, him. If you need me for anything, send me a patronus. I’ll be there immediately. If anything happens to him, I murder you. That is not a threat, it’s a promise. Thanks!” Draco said quickly before grabbing a laughing Hermione by the hand and dragging her to class. 

Harry was a little scared of Draco but he did love children. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He brought Scorpius upstairs to Gryffindor tower, smiling as the boy laughed at the moving staircases. He ignored the stares that followed him as he sat in the common room. He now saw why Draco only went where he had to and kept Scorpius away as much as he could. Seeing the Slytherin with a child was a sobering image. He had seen what happened that night through Voldemort but Draco didn’t know that. It haunted Harry in his dreams and, after everything, he had immediately forgiven the blonde. 

“So Scorpius, what shall we do while we wait for Draco?” He asked the baby, settling him on his knee. Of course, he didn’t talk back. But Harry started bouncing him on his leg. He had often seen Petunia take care of one of the neighbor’s babies, trying to pretend she was a good person, and she always played games with them. Harry remembered them quite well. 

After at least thirty minutes of playing, Scorpius became tired. Harry warmed his bottle and they settled back on the couch. Before he knew it, both of there were asleep. 

After class, Draco rushed Hermione to Gryffindor tower. She let him in before going to visit Blaise in the infirmary. It wasn’t hard to find Harry and his son. They were laid out on the couch, Scorpius on Draco’s chest. Ginny sat next to them, reading a book and subtly glaring at the group of girls cooing in the corner. She had covered them in a blanket and kept the stalkers off of them. 

“Ginny?” Draco whispered, coming to stand to the side of the couch. 

“Draco, you’re back. They’ve been like this a while. Harry played with him forever so I imagine they’re exhausted.” She smiled. Her and Harry’s relationship might not have worked out but she would always love him and his huge heart. 

“I’ll take watch now. Luna asked if I would tell you to meet her in the library.” He took her vacated chair, pulling out his homework. He sat there for another hour, glancing between the pages of his essay and the sleeping pair. He stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to find Harry staring at him. Scorpius was still asleep. 

“What time is it?” Harry asked when he realized he had been caught. 

“Almost dinner time. Ginny said that the two of you slept a while before I got here so it’s probably been a couple of hours since you fell asleep.” Draco told him. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“That’s probably the longest I’ve slept since May.” Harry said. Draco wasn’t very surprised. He didn’t sleep much either and it wasn’t just because he was a father. 

“I know you probably want to go to dinner but he isn’t going to let go.” Draco gestured to the way Scorpius was clutching Harry’s shirt, essentially trapping them both in the Gryffindor common room. 

“I’m fine right here as long as you keep me entertained.” Harry smiled. Draco thought his heart might melt. It was almost funny to see Harry with Scorpius. Harry had grown quite a lot and was very muscley. Scorpius was tiny, only being six months old. 

“I think I can manage that. What happened with you and the Weaslette?” Draco asked. Harry rolled his eyes. Everyone asked him that.

“Well, I figured out that I’m gay. She was in love with Luna. We talked about it and it was better to just stop pretending we were happy together. What about you and Parkinson?” Harry answered, ignoring Draco’s surprise. 

“Pansy and I never happened. She used to be obsessed with me until I told her I would never feel the same way because I liked guys. Then she realized that Theo had been in love with her since our second year and she gave it a shot. Now they’re getting married.” Draco smiled when he remembered the invitation for their wedding, Pansy having sent it in the same box as a sleeper for Scorpius. 

“You two really never happened? Hermione kept telling me that but I never listened. Not listening to her is like knowing every answer to the test and still answering them all wrong.” Harry said. 

“Why did she need to convince you?” Draco asked. Harry almost panicked but then he realized he was holding Draco’s baby so he should probably stay calm. 

“I was jealous.” He confessed. He internally hoped his heartbeat wouldn’t wake up Scorpius. 

“I was too. Until I heard you and Weaslette broke up, I was worried I had missed my chance.” Draco smiled. Harry nearly stopped breathing. “Have I?” 

“Definitely not.” Harry answered. Just then, a wail penetraited the air and Scorpius released his grip on Harry, hands reaching for Draco. 

“Looks like you’re free.” Draco laughed, picking up his son. 

Over the next few weeks, they bonded over Scorpius. Harry watching him during all his free periods. When Draco asked him why he said that he usually spent those times feeling sorry for himself and drowning in memories of war. Now, he was making memories. Eighth year moved quickly, much more quickly than he had wanted.

At their graduation, Harry showed Draco how much of a difference they had made in their lives. The whole student body had begged Harry for a speech, alongside Hermione as the top student of their year. 

“I’m not very good at speeches so instead, I think I’m just going to talk. When we started Hogwarts, we were all very different people than we are now. Then we went through a war together. A lot of us are still healing from that war. At the start of this year, I refused to let myself move on. I blamed everything on myself for not ending it all sooner. I was depressed and I wished I had stayed dead in that forest. Then, I was asked to babysit for Draco Malfoy. I fell in love with Scorpius ten minutes after meeting him and I’ve loved him since. But I fell in love with Draco long before that. I realized it in our third year but I think I might have loved him the moment I saw him. Without the two of them, I don’t think I would be alive right now. So, if I learned anything at Hogwarts, it’s that family isn’t always the people you expect but when they make their way into your lives, you have to make sure they stay. That’s why I have to ask Draco Malfoy a question. Draco, will you marry me?” Harry went to his knee on the stage, a ring in his hand. 

Draco rushed from his spot next to Neville and up to the stage. He grabbed Harry by the neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. He pulled away as wolf whistles sounded from the crowd. He grinned as Harry slipped the ring on his finger. 

“I’m so glad I took my chance.” Harry whispered, a grin on his face. 

Finally, Harry had a family that was all his own. He had never been happier in his whole life and it was all because of Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
